Future Shock Deathbike
|manufacturer = Western Motorcycle Company |price = $1,269,000 (Conversion at Arena Workshop) |related = Gargoyle Apocalypse Deathbike Nightmare Deathbike Shotaro |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Z-Type (needles) |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = Bike |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = deathbike2 |handlingname = DEATHBIKE2 |textlabelname = DEATHBIKE2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 80 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = chopper_1 deathbike2 (submix) |exhaustacceleration = chopper_1 deathbike2 (submix) |idle = chopper_1 deathbike2 (submix) |deceleration = chopper_1 deathbike2 (submix) |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Western Motorcycle Company Future Shock Deathbike is a custom motorcycle featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Arena War update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle is essentially a Gargoyle with several modifications on it, based on the . The Future Shock Deathbike is vastly different from its Apocalypse and Nightmare variants, as it sports unique visual modifications to distinguish its sportsbike-like appearance. It has enclosed wheels with glowing stripes on it, similar to the Shotaro, along with a rounded front fairing. The engine is mostly covered by several panels, also featuring glowing stripes partially behind them. The fuel tank sports crystalline screen-like parts on the upper section and sides and behind the seat a frame runs over the rear wheel, featuring a small but modernized tail light cluster. Like the Shotaro, the glowing stripes are more visible at night or in dark areas. When the bike moves, dark lines can be seen moving under the glowing secondary color over each mudguard, creating a pulsing effect that increases in speed with the bike's acceleration. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Deathbike is similar to the Gargoyle in terms of handling, but has possibly the highest top speed of all land vehicles at a recorded 150 mph. The upgrades makes it an excellent choice for hits & runs. Like its base model, it is powered by a V-Twin engine. Its engine sound is the same as that used choppers and cruisers, such as the Police Bike and Bagger, however, the Future Shock Deathbike has an added "electrical" synth buzz, similar in tone to the Shotaro. With the exception of the Future Shock Deathbike's new weapons and the lack of ability to burst its tires'Deathbike': strmodelFlags: NO_WHEEL_BURST, the bike's performance remains identical to the Apocalypse Deathbike and Nightmare Deathbike. Players should be careful when the blades are equipped, since that, when taking a turn, any curbs or bumps in the way can hit the blades and may cause the rider to crash, as well as making the vehicle nearly as wide as the Chimera. Additionally, players need to be extra careful when driving this bike around Arena War events such as Carnage and Wreck It; if they fall off the bike as a result of an awkward landing or being caught in an explosion, it will count as the player being wasted. ;Abilities *The vehicle can be installed with "Jump" mods. The Jump modifications come in three levels of effectiveness and can be activated using the horn button. When activated, the vehicle will be launched into the air, in a similar way to the Ruiner 2000 and Scramjet. *The vehicle can be installed with Boost upgrades. This can be used to significantly speed up the vehicle. It can be used repeatedly while driving the vehicle, but it is better to let it fully recharge for maximum efficiency. ;Armor The Deathbike is able to take a single explosive without being destroyed. However, the rider is still vulnerable to gunfire. Armor with Shield upgrades partially reduce this issue, as a rear curved shield is mounted over the rear fender, acting as a rear defense when escaping from a pursuing vehicle with front machine guns. ;Weaponry *The Deathbike can be modified to have two phased plasma gatling guns on the sides. It behaves similarly to other gatling guns such as the stock ones from the Weaponized Tampa. The weapons seem to have higher fire rate, but still remain as powerful as their standard counterparts. *The bike can also be installed with saw blades. These blades deal damage to NPCs and players, contact with the blades can instantly kill them and pop tires. GTA Online Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Future Shock Deathbike can only be modified at an Arena Workshop. :(AW) Unlock this item for purchase via the Arena War Career. Image Gallery ArenaWar-GTAO-FutureShockDeathbike.png|Modified example of the Future Shock Deathbike on the Arena War website. Deathbike-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Deathbike on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be converted from a Gargoyle at the Arena Workshop, for $1,269,000. **The vehicle comes with the "HK" Livery and Body Spikes as standard upon conversion. See Also *Gargoyle - Base model. *Apocalypse Deathbike *Nightmare Deathbike *Shotaro References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Arena War Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Motorcycle Company Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online